


Hesitant

by nerigby96



Series: Insult to Injury [3]
Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerigby96/pseuds/nerigby96
Summary: A hotel room, the 1950s
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Series: Insult to Injury [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565770
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Hesitant

and Jerry’s kissing him again, but it’s not so bad, not like last time when he tried something different and Dean had to send him away before they did something they couldn't take back, no, this time Jerry’s just sort of pecking the corners, like he’s tasting something, then pulling away with an uncertain glance at his face, then going back, and Dean thinks it's okay and gently holds his partner’s waist, strokes a little, just to let him know he’s all right, that Jerry’s all right, that he’s not mad, we’re friends, Jer, I’m your friend, it’s all right, I don’t mind, and when Jerry gets a little too excited and has to stop for a minute to catch his breath, to think about something else, Dean politely looks away, maybe smokes a cigarette or goes back to his comic book, or maybe both, and sometimes he watches the Western over Jerry’s shoulder when his young partner wants to do that thing on his neck, that thing with his tongue and his teeth and his lips, that thing Dean can’t believe he likes so much and makes him wonder where he learned it, though he won’t ever ask, because a part of him thinks no one taught him, that he just knew his partner would like it, and that's a little too much for Dean, and mostly Jerry keeps his hands up, tangled in his hair or rooting around on his chest, and sometimes Dean lets him unbutton his shirt but not today, and once his right hand drifted south and Dean had to stop him, had to listen to Jerry’s hurried explanation that he’d be more comfortable that way, and it was true, Dean was straining at the front of his pants and let his partner quickly open them to give him more room, but today Jerry’s a little coy, a little hesitant, keeps checking his partner’s still there, and Dean thinks it’s cute, so he leans back his head, lets his hand slip a little lower on Jerry’s back, and Jerry whimpers desperately and climbs into his lap.

“Jer, no.”

“Right. Sorry.”

He climbs back out again. He's flushed and panting. After a moment to catch his breath, he scurries to the bathroom. It takes Dean a little longer to focus on the cowboys on the TV screen than it usually does. It probably doesn't mean anything.


End file.
